


无歌之歌

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 夏日公路文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: 仏西。灵感源自电影《契克》。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	无歌之歌

多年过去后，弗朗西斯才终于从夏天的激流上了岸，他试图执笔写下那段——该称其为故事吗，那分明是他切切实实感受过的——可回溯起来，每个细节又仿佛皆是虚构——就姑且当作故事吧。他清楚故事要从哪里写起。

当那段奇遇出现时，故事的主角之一，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，刚刚过完二十岁生日没多久。

新车是他送给自己的生日礼物，自驾游也是。他一路向南开，开出城市的柏油路，开过村庄，开过牧场与玉米田，行驶在乡间雨后泥泞的小道上。

在加油站告示牌附近他遇见了安东尼奥。当时对方穿着一件布满泥点与褶皱的白T恤，印有“‘闭嘴’国王”几个大字，下面搭配看不出颜色的牛仔裤；本就乱糟糟的棕发更是像被狗啃过般不堪入目，前额刘海长得遮住半边眼睛。

安东尼奥全身上下没带什么值钱的物品，或许连抢劫犯路过都不愿多看他几眼。一包松松垮垮的行囊、几个零碎硬币，这些便是他的全部财产。没有人知晓他从何处来，也没有人注意他在这附近徘徊了多久。他只是极度耐心地等待着，等待一辆时速小于三十公里的车，然后他会招手让对方停下来，上前问：能搭个顺风车么？

最终安东尼奥等到了弗朗西斯。

* * *

试探着摇下车窗，弗朗西斯最先注意到的便是车外那人比阳光更加灿烂的笑容。阵风拂过，安东尼奥的刘海被吹飘起来，露出一整双绿眼睛。是橄榄的颜色，弗朗西斯想，夏天不属于收获的季节，他却在此时遇见了他的橄榄。

接下来是正式的开场白，由安东尼奥先发起：“嗨，朋友，如果你方便的话能不能让我搭个顺风车？”

“行啊，你去什么地方？”弗朗西斯脱口而出。

“你打算去哪儿呢。”对方将问题原封不动抛回给他。

“我嘛，一路向南边开，开到哪儿就算哪儿了。”

“那真巧，我也要去南边！”

于是弗朗西斯打开副驾驶座位的门，让他上了车，安东尼奥随身带着的旅行包就放在后座。重新踩住油门，汽车加足马力驶过阳光下渐渐晒干的泥土道。

即使多年过去重新回味到这里时，弗朗西斯依旧会觉得不可思议——让一个刚和自己说过两句话的人上了车！放到现在，想必早已成为安全宣传片里的反面案例。

但那年的弗朗西斯从来不在意，无论是所谓可能出现的风险，抑或是被反复宣读过的教条。那个时候他满脑子都是浪漫，试图追逐什么永不褪色的炽热，就算褪了色也最好在真正枯萎之前先将他烧死，他不能看到衰败的过程。

弗朗西斯需要一些刺激，需要幻想。所以他选择了安东尼奥。

* * *

前排驾驶座中间有一台收音机，不过只在城市里起作用。弗朗西斯越向郊区开，里面的杂音就越吵闹，他最后被烦得索性直接关上，从一排光碟中随机抽一张放进CD读取器，枯燥的广播顿时被爵士乐取代。

安东尼奥坐上车之后就问过他，这些光碟里怎么没有美国乡村民谣的，放上一曲多应景。他想了想回答说自己对那类型的不感冒。“而且我们也不是一定要听英语的歌，对吧？”

“说的有道理。”安东尼奥点头，指的是关于英语那部分。

在一首接一首的爵士乐之中，弗朗西斯继续踩着油门，很少需要转动方向盘。窗外的景象如同一帧一帧循环播放的电影，几乎从不变化。穿过一片树林，此时夕阳光照与地平线形成的夹角逐渐缩小。终于日与月顺利完成交接，汽车也停在了断壁旁边。

这是他们的第一晚，将在车里度过。黑夜把天地间的气温扯低了几度，一早醒来时，弗朗西斯注意到四周窗上都起了雾，挡风玻璃还有一个大写的FRAN。他转头对上安东尼奥的视线，那很显然是对方的杰作。礼尚往来，弗朗西斯也在那行字下面加了一个TONIO。

* * *

第二天比较幸运。又开出去百来公里，路边赫然出现家庭旅馆字样的告示牌。安东尼奥下车问过回来后欣喜地告诉弗朗西斯，那家旅馆不仅还开着，而且——不查身份证。

“瞧你高兴的，不会没有身份证吧？”弗朗西斯转动车钥匙熄了火，同时打趣道，“还是说你未成年？”

“肯定成年了！”安东尼奥举起三根手指发誓，随后话锋一转，“你可以理解成我是个黑户。”

“那哥哥我可真是给自己捡了个麻烦。”弗朗西斯嘴上说着，脚步却径直迈向木头房子旅馆，他的预算只够开一间单人房。

房间里有面梳妆镜，推门进入后弗朗西斯做的第一件事便是让安东尼奥在镜子前面乖乖坐下，自己则从背包里翻出备用剪刀。“你的头发需要剪一剪。”他说。对方没有异议，只是回问，“你的手艺值得信赖吗？”

“法兰西百年传统理发技巧，如假包换。”他顺口胡诌道，果然把安东尼奥逗笑了。

弗朗西斯试着开合一下那把剪刀，咔嚓咔嚓的声音响起，看来还算好用。于是他继续一开一合，凭借着以前在理发店旁观学到的零星技巧，先从刘海入手，再慢慢绕到脑后。棕色卷发一缕接一缕飘在空中落了地。旅馆老板看见了准要抓狂。整个过程安东尼奥始终闭着眼，听到完工后问他效果如何。他说，“还是很像狗啃的。”安东尼奥立刻睁眼，对着镜子抓了抓几撮头发嘀咕道，“这不挺好看嘛！”

然后安东尼奥就跑出门去了，不知要做什么。半小时后他带回来一根紫色发带，自告奋勇要帮弗朗西斯把及肩长发束起来。房间里没找到梳子，他就简单粗暴直接用手指抓，抓在头皮上感觉竟然也有几分奇妙的酥痒。

从镜中欣赏着自己的马尾辫，弗朗西斯才想起来问：“发带从哪儿弄的？”

“在楼下碰到一个小姑娘，我拿一首歌跟她换的。”

弗朗西斯用手指在发尾绕上几圈，有些哭笑不得。总感觉像是被对方当成了小姑娘一样……

* * *

他们不在任何一个地方过多停留，最多住宿一晚便驾着车继续旅途。爵士乐的光盘播完了就听慢摇；然后是blues、流行乐、古典音乐，以此作为他们有一搭没一搭对话的背景。

——东尼儿，你到底要去什么地方？

——和你一样啊，向着南边一直开一直开。

——总得有个具体目的地吧！

——哦，就去安达鲁西亚好了。安达鲁西亚，你知道不？我家乡就在那儿。

——我看看，安达鲁西亚……西班牙最南部啊？可我们现在连国境线都还没开过！

——好像也快了嘛，你之前不是说要从西比利牛斯山穿过去来着。

——是的，从西边。

——应该会路过比达索阿河吧，太好了，我们还可以顺路欣赏一下比斯开湾！

——说起来，我能知道有那么条河还得托莫奈的福。

……

* * *

不远处山坡上升起一团灰烟，细细地在空中飘着，虽不浓烈却久未断绝。

“有什么东西烧起来了吗？”安东尼奥凑到挡风玻璃跟前，试图看得更清晰。

“我打赌那只是普通人家的炊烟。”弗朗西斯说，“走，不如开过去看看？”

“走吧，去看看！”

于是汽车在前方转了向，开上另外的盘山道。

他们一直如此，好似有固定的目的地，又好似可以在整个法国整个西班牙甚至整个世界四处晃荡；明明初次相识，却仿佛早已相互陪伴着度过了漫长的四分之一人生；或者他们都是只活在夏日的旅人，终点站位于夏天结束。十岁不会有这样的旅行，三十岁也不会，只有二十岁的弗朗西斯心甘情愿将身心都融进夏日的高温。爵士，慢摇，blues，流行，古典，轮换着为一部公路电影作配乐，长镜头是视角从车中慢慢移至蓝天。

* * *

沿着比达索阿河一路南下，到达比斯开湾时已经在西班牙境内了。视野渐渐开阔，最终出现一片被夜幕映成暗色的沙滩。弗朗西斯将车停在路边，走进那片沙滩盘腿坐下。安东尼奥也走过去，躺在沙滩上。

这是个满月的夜晚，空中仅有屈指可数的几颗星子。安东尼奥的视线不知落向何处，一句突兀的提问响起在空气中：“弗朗吉，你是哪年出生的？”

“一九八五年，七月十四。”弗朗西斯不懂对方的意图，但还是如实回答。

“我记不太清自己的生日了，可能是在八六年的二月十二吧——这么说起来你比我大半岁多。”安东尼奥翻了个身，发丝沾满沙粒，“本来还打算占便宜叫你句小家伙什么的，结果居然是要反过来。”

现在没有配乐了，背景音是海浪的涌动。潮水拍打细沙，计算着温度一华氏接一华氏地上升。如果这时候手边能出现一根烟该多好，弗朗西斯只能空想着淡白色烟雾盘旋腾升至天际。他换上调侃的腔调：“那现在就轮到我叫你啦，‘小家伙’，小——家——伙，感觉怎么样？”

安东尼奥罕见地没有回应，只是伸出左手摩挲着他的衣服布料。太亲昵了，太暧昧了，无论是方才的称呼或是现在的动作。可弗朗西斯等待许久，也没有一个名叫“这样不好”的念头浮现。

不该怪罪南欧的夏夜过于撩拨心弦，或许海边沙滩的布景配合他们二位主演才是命中注定。顺应着直觉驱使，弗朗西斯将姿势换为跪坐，俯下身去亲吻那双唇。对方像是早有预感，并不惊讶，反而将他拉得更近——唇齿，躯体的前奏。

耳畔不再是单调的潮水声，眼前也不再是覆盖一切的夜色。心跳点燃血管中的火焰，两颗青橄榄跃动着，因过分激动欢愉而颤抖。寂寥的空中霎时间绽出烟花，与星月一同落入紫罗兰色海面。

这是短暂，也是永恒；是柑橘的香味，是红酒的陈酿；是温存，是伊甸；是过去与未来当中每一个夏日空气分子的总和，是弗朗西斯与安东尼奥试探彼此的最后一步。

* * *

他不曾留意到，一句Je t'aime所换回的是Te quiero。

他只记起一曲不知名的小调。当爵士慢摇blues流行古典都被听完后，光碟只剩下最后一张。旋律响起，安东尼奥也随着光碟里的声音轻哼。整首歌在重复同样的词：

¿Es un video? Es un video……

或许你的爱不过是一场虚幻，一次游戏？

* * *

两人分别时，是来到西班牙的第四天下午。强阳光反射到后视镜，变得刺眼无比，虚虚实实之间弗朗西斯恍惚瞥见后方体积庞大的货车。前一刻他们还在漫无边际地聊着天，从安达鲁西亚的葡萄酒聊到橄榄油，后一刻便驶至右转弯处，货车似乎希望趁此超过他们。

打起信号灯之后弗朗西斯减了速，到转角的中部两辆车恰好并行。货车在外车道，他们在里侧。货车轮胎与地面倾斜摩擦着迸出噪声，司机的驾驶经验还不够成熟，该踩刹车时却踩下了油门。向心力牵扯着货车向右边倾斜去。

司机终于意识到，猛然松开脚下的踏板。而货箱与车身的连接处早已不堪重负。

最终断裂。

数吨重的货箱朝车道内侧倒下。

弗朗西斯重新猛踩油门，试图避开货箱从天而降，却恰好与岩石嶙峋的山壁相撞。

金属变成一团皱褶。

斑斓的光路在玻璃间来回游走。

无数嘈杂过后，万物重归于寂静。

几秒钟内，弗朗西斯的意识脱离了身体，在公路上方盘旋着。他想大声喊出安东尼奥的名字。

即使从此无人应答。

浓烈的汽油味道取代了柑橘、红酒与橄榄。

弗朗西斯再次醒来时已经身处医院。周身充斥着消毒水的刺鼻气味与惨白灯光，以及最重要的，剧痛。可这些都不是他该关心的。

他问身边的每一个人：“你们见到安东尼奥了吗？”

交警与急救人员都摇头。抵达现场的时候，那辆车里只有你一个人。他们说。

于是那年夏天，弗朗西斯没有去到安达鲁西亚。

* * *

后来二十三岁的弗朗西斯造访那里，正值当地的四月节。塞维利亚整座城市已然被五彩色泽覆盖，道路之间尽是穿行的马车与人群，歌声与舞步从未停歇。

拥挤的人潮中，弗朗西斯隐约捕捉到一个身影。高毡帽遮挡住那人的半边脸颊，却在下一次回眸间，弗朗西斯看清了他那双橄榄绿的眼睛。那人迅速转身重归人群，弗朗西斯来不及多想便迈开双腿追过去。

他大声呼唤着。安东尼奥，安东尼奥。

独自一人的声音很快便被淹没在无数欢呼所形成的巨响中。

夜幕临近，他奋力拨开一个接一个挡在前方的行人，追逐那锁定在视线中的身影。

街道上的马车排起了阵列，人群随之聚集在周围。几名横行的高个子壮汉阻塞住去路，除了那些后背什么都看不见，如同被移动的厚障壁隔绝。等他们走远，弗朗西斯重新定了定神，想继续他的追逐。

可视野间早已不见方才那身影。

夏天好似也在开始前走向了结束。


End file.
